


M&M

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: A request was made for an Eric Harris smut, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this story!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	M&M

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Megz and Mean boy!

“When was our first date again?” I ask Eric who’s fully immersed in his game of DOOM while I do my homework behind him on the floor of his dad’s study. 

“Uuh I think it was just over six months ago” he says distracted from his game. “Why do you ask?” 

“Nothing I was just thinking about some stuff” I say rolling on my belly on the floor to continue reading. I hear his chair move. 

“What kind of stuff” Eric asks leaning his arm over the chair rest as he looks at me I’m sure. I turn my head and see him staring at my ass. I turn back around with a grin on my face. 

“Oh you know” I say before I purposely move my hips a little. “Just stuff” I say knowing he can’t stand it when I’m being vague. 

“Right, just stuff. Glad that’s all clear now” he says and I hear his chair move again. Back to his game. After I’ve finished reading what I had to I sit up straight and back myself up against the wall behind Eric to watch him play his game a little. 

“Eric, I’m bored” I say after about 5 minutes. 

“I’m almost done with this part just a few minutes” he says continuing what he’s doing. 

“Alright” I say as I gather my things together off of the floor. Eric’s finished just after I’m done. “Game over?” I ask him with a smirk as I look up at him. Eric quickly joins me on the floor. He sits down in front of me with his legs crossed. 

“Nope, I was building” he says smiling at me. 

“Aah building” I say repeating after him. He scoots a little closer. Until he’s close enough to lean forward and press a kiss on my lips, pulling away with a smirk on his face. 

“Still bored?” he asks. I suck on my lips and pretend to think it over. 

“Yeah definitely” I say while leaning forward just a bit. Eric wastes no time and places his hand behind my head to pull me in for another kiss. This time he lingers, his lips showing me I’m his. He presses his tongue past my lips and deepens it to a level that wakes up so much in both of us. His hands trail down my back and he pulls me up on my knees like he is now. His hands go down to my ass and we both know where this is going. I pull my shirt over my head. Eric looks a little surprised.

“We’re in the study and my mom is downstairs” he says wondering if I’m serious or teasing right now. I answer by pushing my pants down and getting one leg out at the time.

“I hope you have something here with you” I say never breaking eye contact. Eric’s eyes become hungry and before I know it he has me on my back while he’s settled between my legs. “I always have them in my pocket when you come, baby. You know that” I lick my lips and let my tongue run over his plump bottom lip, teasing him. His eyes fall closed and he kisses me hard. His teeth graze my lips and we both enjoy it. He kisses me passionately and presses himself against my barely covered core. My hands run down to his pants and I palm him. He gasps at the contact. I unbuckle his pants and push them down enough for him to get on his knees and put a condom on. I push my panties off and throw them on his lap.

“Jesus” he says looking at me with dark wanting eyes. I smile and bite my lip in anticipation. Eric settles above me and pushes himself in me, slowly. We both moan when he’s almost fully in. His arms settle besides my head and he looks at me. He loves to look at me, see my reaction to him. He thrives while I moan for him. My eyes are shut and my mouth opens as he starts to thrust harder. “Ah fuck” I say feeling overwhelmed by the familiar build up. Eric kisses my open mouth, trails down over my jaw and down onto my neck. It doesn’t take long before he has to pick up the pace. Deep and fast thrusts bring us both to a rush like no other. I moan out for him and love how he kisses me so softly while he gets stronger between my legs. Then his lips settle in my neck before he whispers “turn around”. I do as he asks and turn around while he watches me get on all fours for him. “Fuck you’re perfect” he says as he lines himself up. Without warning he presses himself in me again. I keep moaning until he starts to thrust in me so unmanaged I know he’s close. He leans all the way over my back, making animalistic noises. His mouth in my neck leaving a wet trail there, his arm around my waist as he keeps pushing in as far as he can. A final hard push and he stays in there while he rides his final wave out. “I fucking love you baby” Eric tells me while I turn to face him. “And I love you, Eric Harris” 

“Damn not even enough time to get undressed properly” he says pulling his briefs and jeans up. 

“Well less to put on again, right” I say as I pull my own pants up. Eric hands me my shirt with a sly smile. 

“Lunch is ready” a voice comes from on the stairs. We both look at each other a bit shocked. 

“Yeah get dressed quicker” Eric says in a slight panic. I pull my shirt over my head, pull everything straight and Eric brushes his hands a little through my hair. “Yeah okay you look presentable again” he says with a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t know about presentable but at least I’m dressed” I say before kissing him. He growls into the kiss.

“Don’t kiss me like that if you can’t see it through” he says pulling away and opening the door. I pout making him laugh.

“Come on, I’m hungry” he says as he takes my hand to go downstairs. I walk up next to him and grab him through his pants, he’s still hot. His eyes become big “me too” I say biting my lip. Eric licks his lips and I’m sure he can come up with an excuse that allows us just enough time for round two in his bedroom. 


End file.
